A girl with blue eyes
by Rayne0722
Summary: Cloud and Tifa's daughter Joey has always been treated like a child in her eyes and now wants nothing more then to go on an adventure like her parents had before her. She runs away, and starts her own adventure only to find out that it's not easy.


A/n Hey all! Wow this is the third time I have re-wrote and re-posted this fic…I just wanted to make it better, longer I guess. Anyways please read and review thanks!

**Summery: This is a story about the next generation. Yes, I am talking about the kids of all the characters in FF7 basically the story surrounds Joey and Erik (Cloud and Tifa's kids) and Nathan (Yuffie and Vincent's son) but there are others involved as well. I can't really say anything else without giving away the whole story, so happy reading.**

_**Chapter 1: A girl with blue eyes.**_

The sun was going down, the wind was blowing hard and the flowers shifted with the wind. Lying in that field was the young Joey Strife. Her hair was the color of the sun and her eyes gave you the image of the ocean. Lying with her was her somewhat older friend and her

three-year-old daughter. Joey turned to her friend.

"Yuffie?" Joey asked.

"Yes?" Yuffie replied while playing with her daughter.

"Will my mom and dad ever understand me?" Joey asked sitting up.

"Well, if you let them. Maybe they already do and you just don't see it through their love and worry for you. But no I don't think your parents will ever understand anything it took them so long just to understand their love for each other." Yuffie replied.

Joey smiled.

"You know what I want to do?" Joey asked.

"No, what?" Yuffie asked back.

"Well I want to leave this place and travel all over the world like my parents did before I was born. I want to be able to climb Mt. Nibel and explore the ruins of Midgar maybe just maybe I can find something no one else had ever been able to." Joey replied.

"Good luck, but getting away from your parents will be super hard." Yuffie replied.

"Yeah I know but I'm up for the challenge." Joey replied.

"Well, we better start back before your parents throw together a search party." Yuffie replied.

"Well, lets go back to my parents and your lovely Vincent." Joey replied.

"Isn't he?" Yuffie replied picking up her daughter Sara.

The two headed back to the small town of Kalm and to Joey's house, which was above her mother's bar. They entered and sitting on the couch was her dad and Vincent while her mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"We're back." Joey said.

Joey's twin brother came out of his room.

"Hey dweeb." Joey said.

"Funny…" He replied.

"Erik will you set the table please." Tifa said.

"Why can't Joe do it?" The blond teen asked his mother.

"Because she is going to help me cook." Tifa replied.

Joey got a look on her face.

"Uhh I am?" Joey replied.

"Yes, you need to learn how to cook something besides a hot dog, and a grilled cheese." Tifa replied placing some chicken on the broiler.

"But I like grilled cheese." Joey replied.

"Fine we'll skip the lesson for tonight, but tomorrow we'll pick it right back up." Tifa said putting the chicken in the oven.

Joey smiled for her victory and nodded.

Vincent and Yuffie's older son popped his head out of Erik's bedroom and looked at what was going on.

"Hey Joey." He said as he saw her.

"Hi Nathan." Joey replied.

Nathan came down the hall towards everyone he had long black hair and brown eyes that were almost as dark as his hair.

Yuffie was over helping Tifa in the kitchen and Sara was playing with her older brother. All the while Joey was pondering how she was going to run away and when. She was thinking about doing it soon, maybe within the next week or so. She looked at her brother. He would kill her if she just left without telling him. He may have been older but only by a few seconds but for some odd reason it made him way over protective of her. It was as if he couldn't see how strong she had grown to be or something. She looked over at Nathan who was playing with Sara and smiled. Her friends…could she leave without telling them as well? Nevertheless, she knew she had to; it was either that or risk being found out by her parents. Joey looked at the table and watched as Erik set plates and silverware on it. She got so involved in a daydream about how great it was going to be when she left that she didn't even hear her father call her name. Erik walked up to her and smacked her in the back of the head.

"What the heck!" Joey screamed at him.

"Dad's calling you short shit." Erik replied.

Joey stood up to her brother who was about five inches taller then her and pushed him. He laughed slightly and started walking back into the kitchen to get some cups. But before he got there Joey jumped on his back and he fell to the ground.

"Your gunna die!" She screamed.

"Get off me you bitch!" He yelled back.

Cloud got off the couch and ran over to his children. They were rolling on the floor trying to kill one another.

"Guys! Stop!" Tifa yelled.

It took Vincent and Cloud to pull them apart. The stood glaring at each other until dinner was done and then sat as far apart as possible. Their parents kept looking over at them to make sure they weren't scheming anything. When dinner was over Joey went to her room and started packing.

Damn him, I will leave tonight! I am so sick of being here! My mom is always trying to make me into a girly girl! My dad thinks of me as a child, and Erik! Oh I just hate him so freaking much! I am sixteen I don't need this anymore.

Joey kept yelling at everyone in her mind as she packed, two outfits. One for hot days and one for cold. A nice supply of gil and some potions. She went to her closet and pulled out the sword she got for her fifteenth birthday and put it in her sheath.

_There I'm ready…now just set this stuff in my closet so I can easily grab it._

Joey exited her room just as Sara was about to knock.

"Hey there." Joey said to her.

"Hi!" Sara exclaimed.

"What's up?"

"I wanna play and mommy said to ask you." Sara explained.

"Oh ok well lets go outside and play ok." Joey replied and took Sara's little hand.

They walked out into the living room and Joey looked at her parents. She looked out to see Erik and Nathan practicing their fighting skill outside.

"We're gunna be outside playing." Joey said.

"Okay, but be careful Joey it's getting dark." Cloud said.

"GOD I AM NOT A CHILD! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Joey exclaimed and hurried outside away from the questioning glances she was getting.

Nathan looked Joey's way when she came out and got hit by Erik's sword. He fell back and looked down at his arm. It was bleeding badly. Joey saw everything and ran down the stairs and over to her friend leaving Sara standing by the front door. She kneeled to him and her brother ran to get a bandage.

"Are you ok?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. I just wasn't paying attention is all." Nathan replied.

Joey helped him up as he held his wounded arm. Cloud came out with Erik to look at the wound. Nathan kept his hand over it but Joey could see the blood seeping out from underneath his gloved fingers.

"Let me see it Nathan." Cloud said.

"It's fine. Joey can bandage it for me." Nathan replied.

Cloud looked at his daughter, and handed her to bandage and antibiotics.

"Sara go in the house we'll play in a few minutes!" Joey yelled to the little girl waiting on the stairs.

She nodded and walked back inside.

"Lets go into the bar it has better light and your sister won't have to see." Joey said to Nathan.

Erik and Cloud walked back into the house and left the two alone. They walked to the door of the bar and went inside. Joey threw on the lights and picked one of the tables to sit at. Nathan sat down and removed his hand from the wound. After they washed it off Joey looked at it.

"This is going to need stitches. Let me go get the kit ok." Joey said and got up to go get it.

When she returned Nathan was holding a towel to his arm.

"It started bleeding again." He explained.

Joey nodded and sat down. She took the towel away and began to stitch up his arm. He winced in pain every once in a while. When she was done Joey put antibiotic on it and bandaged it up.

"All better." Joey said and smiled.

"Joey…what's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"Come on you're one of my best friends we have known each other forever I think I can tell when something is up.

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone promise?"

"Ok sure." He replied.

"Say it." Joey said.

"It"

"No promise!"

"Okay I promise." He finally said giving in.

"Okay I'm going to run away, tonight when everyone is sleeping." Joey said.

Nathan looked at her for a second then shook his head.

"You're crazy!" He exclaimed.

"See you don't even understand." Joey said and stood up.

She turned away from him.

"Don't try to stop me, I'm going one way or another." She said.

"I wasn't going to try and stop you, but I am going with you." Nathan replied.

Joey turned and faced her long time friend.

"Really?"

"Really."

Joey smiled and flung her arms around her best friend. He was taken back by her sudden movement but once he had his balance back he hugged her back with his unhurt arm.

"But how will you fight the fiends? Your arm is messed up."

"You only need one arm to fire a gun Joe." He replied.

"Right." Joey replied.

"We better get going before they think I died." Nathan said.

"We can arrange that." Joey replied.

"Ha ha very funny." Nathan replied sarcastically.

"Okay lets get going then." Joey replied and walked over to the door.

She hit the light switch and looked at Nathan across the room in the dark.

"Coming?" She asked and opened the door.

He nodded and the two left going back into the cold night. Joey looked up to the lighted house and saw her mother poke her head out the window. Joey shook her head and started for the stairs. When she reached the door, she stopped to wait for Nathan. He looked up to her and started for the door. When they got inside Joey took one last look at her family then her and Nathan went into her room to discuss their getaway plan.

_A/n This is just a story that has been in my mind for a long time, I hope it isn't to bad and thanks for reading it. Oh and I wrote this way before Advent Children, so if I messed up anything according to that story sorry, but I am just going by what I know from playing the game. _


End file.
